Alpha Jinchuuriki
by sladerules
Summary: After the Chunin exam Naruto leaves Konoha and takes the name of the alpha jinchuuriki. Will Naruto bring them to peace, or will he bring them to war. Naruto/fuu, gaara/yugito NO LEMONS IT'S NOT THAT TYPE OF STORY!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! sladerules here!**

 **thanks for reading my second fanfic. Be sure to read my first fic: The Uzumaki return. **

**I've been planning on this fic for several weeks now. I've been looking for some decent jinchuuriki alliance fics, but couldn't find many that are done yet or are even good in particular. (if you know, please let me know. I'd love to read them). This story will begin during the Chunin exam. Naruto will have a few wind elementals in his arsenal of jutsus to make him more interesting. he will also have a change in clothing because that jumpsuit is yelling "kill me". Anyways, here it is and I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't think Kishimoto has a fanfiction account to begin with.**

* * *

Chunin exams: final tournament 

"We will now have the final tournament of the first round!" Genma yelled

Naruto was Pissed. He was waiting all day for this. He's been training for a full month for this. He even Changed his clothes so that he can be more stealthy. He replaced his god forbid orange Jumpsuit With a black shirt with a black t-shirt and wore Anbu Armor. After Naruto defeated Neji, He's been waiting impatiently for his turn. He was cool with whoever he had to fight. The next match will either be against Sasuke Uchiha or Gaara No Sabaku. He doesn't mind Sasuke. He's annoying, but promising. It would be one hell of a fight, But there's something about Gaara that makes him want to prove dominance over, And also, He wants to get to know him. And maybe become close friends with him. There was only one problem.

Duckbutt is nowhere to be seen.

"well" the proctor stated, "since there is a no show, I'm afraid Sasuke Uchiha is Disqua-"

Just then, a swirl of leaves formed right next to Genma. In the swirl was the last Uchiha. Behind him was the copycat ninja Kakashi Hatake.

"sorry If we're late" Kakashi said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. "we saw an old lady struggling wi-"

"Disqualified" Genma interrupted

Kakashi's and Sasuke's eyes widened at this. Gaara's eyes furrowed. The crowd roared in outrage when they heard this. The majority of the crowd was there to see the last Uchiha. The hokage was Upset about the fact. He knew he gave the Uchiha as many chances he could. It's his own fault. The Kazekage (Orochimaru in disguise) Was worried, This was so Sasuke can use the Curse mark and Gaara would go in an outrage and destroy the village. The only one who didn't seem to care was Naruto. He was told his past by the nine-tails about an Uchiha killing his family. he couldn't get vengeance on the Uchiha because He's probably dead. He did, however, make Sasuke his Rival, but Sasuke's Arrogance and Avenger shit really started to annoy him.

'what he deserves for being three hours waiting.' He thought to himself ' He should feel lucky we waited for him that long. No one deserves special treatment, they earn it'

 **'let's face it They'll do anything for their precious Uchiha'** The vile and menacing voice boomed in Naruto. Naruto decided to accept the explanation and went back to the previous thought.

'Kyuubi, Why is it that I'm feeling so primal when I'm near Gaara?' Naruto asked in curiously causing the gargantuan fox to give a low menacing chuckle

 **'That's the thing about Jinchuuriki, They need an alpha. When two or more Jinchuuriki see one another, they gain a desire to show dominance over the other and claim victory over the other. It's only natural.'** Naruto nodded in understanding. 'that explains why his KI for me is stronger than for anyone else, though he did want to kill sasuke as a bonus. Oh well, there will be other chances'

The Kazekage had to think of something and something quick. He needed Sasuke to give in to the curse mark. One way or the other, He would have him unlock it, but how? He then looked at Naruto and remembered how he called upon the beast's chakra during his battle against Neji. 'maybe I can have him and gaara both destroy the village and unlock Sasuke's curse mark stage two. And I know exactly how,' "A three-way battle."

"what?" The elderly kage asked in confusion. "why should we have a three-way battle, Sasuke's been eliminated. We'll just have Naruto face gaara and the winner face Temari"

"the majority of the people are here to see the uchiha fight," the kazekage reasoned "And people are intrigued to see the Uzumaki along with my son fight. Besides, Isn't it you're way to be forgiving?"

Hiruzen sighed at this. He had a good point, even though He didn't want to give any special treatment to anyone, He needed to please the masses somehow. He had no choice.

"boar, Inform genma of the three-way battle" Boar Nodded at this and shunshined to Genma, Who was arguing with Kakashi about sasuke being disqualified. Then boar appeared and whispered something in genma's ear. Everyone watched curiously wondering what the anbu was telling the proctor.

"are you sure?" Genma asked getting a nod from boar. Genma sigh and repositioned his senbon in his mouth.

"It has been decided by the Kage that a three way battle between Naruto, sasuke and gaara"

the crowd immediately cheered in joy and anticipation. they were already excited before, but now, they were frantic.

Naruto sighed in boredom 'I knew they would do something so the Uchiha could still participate'

"hey dobe" sasuke called

Naruto turned with boredom and faced his opponent. "yes duckbutt?"

Sasuke, irritated by the comment, shook the insult off and continued "just don't get in my way, I'm going to stop the both of you"

At this point, He didn't even care about Sasuke, It was Gaara he wanted to fight. He wanted to prove his dominance, and then some.

Gaara then appeared in the Arena with a low feral growl faced at Naruto. Naruto gave His own growl at the red head. Sasuke looked at them both with a scowl. Kakashi and boar immediately jumped off of the arena And back to their seats.

"Alright" Genma said "let the battle begin!"

Sasuke Immediately stormed at gaara and attempted to hit the boy, Only for Gaara to dodge the blow with his sand and surrounded The Uchiha's foot with sand before he moved. "My fight does not include you." Immediately he flung Sasuke to the wall. Before he could continue, Naruto threw five kunai with a seal on them around him and Gaara. Immediately, a rectangular seal surrounded them. It was about 40 meters wide and 40 meters long.

"there." The blond said. "now no one can interrupt our battle"

Kakashi and Sakura were watching in interest. Sakura was rather pissed at the fact that they just threw sasuke out like trash. "hey! how dare they toss Sasuke-kun out like that!" she Protested "and why did they put that weird seal around them. Sasuke can easily break out of it right?"

"that's not any old seal" Kakashi explained, But before he could continue A voice came from behind them and continued "that's an elemental defense barrier, You can't break it Unless you have all five elements shot at the walls or the creator chooses to do so."

"ah, Rin. I thought the seal was acting up and you and you needed to be resealed?" Kakashi said to the now Identified Rin. She was tsunade's height and had brown hair that went down to her back. she still had the two marks on her cheeks. she looked the same, only with a more mature body and longer hair.

"oh I wouldn't worry to much about it, He was just acting Up is all" She was referring to the three tails. In the war, she was chosen as a vessel for the three tails. Luckily Kakashi and her were able to fight there way out and back to the village. she then had Minato fix her seal in order to prevent the sanbi from causing destruction.

Kakashi nodded at the comment and moved to the side to let Rin sit down . they then continued to watched the match

Sasuke looked at the seal and furrowed his brow "I will not be cast aside!" He then ran at full speed with a Chidori in his hands and slammed it on the seal, only for it to be reflected and shocked him.

He looked at the border wide eyed. 'where did the dobe learn such a technique!?'

Naruto didn't even notice as he started to change, As did Gaara. neither even said a word, They just stared at each other with blood lust and enough KI to kill a Kage. "I will kill you Uzumaki!" Gaara yelled. he then surrounded himself with the sand and formed into a Tanuki. Naruto then began to form. The nine tails chakra came out of his body and covered him like a cloak. the cloak looked like a fox and he sprouted one tail. both of them were on all fours. Acting like mad animals ready to kill.

Hiruzen couldn't believe what he was seeing. Two jinchuuriki ready to kill one another. 'This can't be good'

The kazekage smiled at this. He couldn't wait for them to do his dirty work.

Kakashi was beyond surprised seeing the two Jinchuuriki eager to kill each other. 'thank goodness Naruto put that seal up, We wouldn't survive if it wasn't for it"

Naruto and Gaara then both stormed at each other at great speed that only a jonin could see. Naruto swiped a chakra claw at gaara, but blocked it with his tail. Gaara then lunged at Naruto and attempted to bite Naruto's torso. Naruto saw the attack and shifted to the side leaving gaara open for Naruto to sink his jaws into the back of his neck gaining a cry and some blood from Gaara. who then smacked Naruto off with his tail

Naruto landed on his arms and legs. He then shot himself at blinding speed straight towards Gaara and rammed him straight towards the wall. before he hit the wall of the border, however, Naruto caught Gaara's tail with his own and threw him up in the sky. He then jumped up with speed that only a jonin can see and appeared right in front of gaara, but before he was able to do anything, Gaara smacked him away with his over sized claws causing Naruto to slam into one of the walls. It didn't affect him, thanks to the kyubi's chakra, but, It did accidentally cause the barrier wall to dispel for a quick moment.

Gaara then appeared right in front of him giving him a violent roar attempting to prove his dominance. Naruto then recuperated from the blow and looked at Tanuki Gaara. He then stood up on two feet looking at the Tanuki and returned the roar with his own, except Far louder and sounded like a shriek. Everyone began to pale when they heard the roar. Mainly because they remembered the roar when the kyubi no kitsune attacked the village twelve years ago.

"It's the fox!"

"somebody do something!"

"He'll kill us all!"

The villagers were screeching In fear and they were too afraid to even move. The rookie nine (except Sakura Sasuke and Hinata who is unconscious) stared at him with wide eyes and fear. the sand nin were pale as ghosts, seeing gaara being bested. Sakura was looking at him with Teary eyes. Her mother always told her to keep her distance form him, but never understood why. Now everything makes sense. the names, the shunning, the beatings, this is why. 'He IS the nine tails.'

Kakashi looked at his student with a heavy heart. He hoped that Naruto would be able to take control before it's too late. Before something awful Happened.

Naruto ended his roar looking at gaara who belittled himself as an animal would when they see their superior. He lowered his head waiting for Naruto to Finish him off. His sand fell from his body and returned him to his original state.

"You are my alpha" Gaara said with a tired raspy voice. "I lost my title in alpha, Now I will accept my punishment in blood." Naruto was still in the nine tails chakra, He hasn't spoke a word. as he looks at Gaara he doesn't understand what he meant in 'blood'

 **"It means you must kill him"** The fox explained

Naruto's eyes widened at this. But before he could ask why, the fox Continued.

 **"When jinchuuriki battle for their place as alpha, the loser will always be eliminated. it was foolish for him to challenge you, but he did fully aware of the consequences. That is the way we deal with our hatred"**

Naruto then looked at Gaara, Remembering the pain, the suffering, the solitude. he lifted his paw ready to strike. Everyone Watched wondering if Naruto would do, They couldn't brake the barrier, they could only watch. Kakashi looked at the boy looking devastated. 'sensei, I failed you' Rin looked at her teammate and put her arm on his shoulder He couldn't get over Obito's and Minato's death and Constantly blamed himself. "don't worry, Sensei knew what he was doing when he made the seal. have faith in him

Naruto's hand then came down, Gaara expecting his death 'I no longer have purpose, and so I have no reason to live' but instead of death he saw a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Naruto, who had a warm smile. His chakra cloak was gone. Gaara was confused. He lost, he should be killed. "W-why spare me?" He asked in his raspy voice, "I lost, You have to kill me, that is the way things go. I no longer have a purpose, I've been beaten. I might as well be killed." Naruto then moved his hand and stood up helping Gaara up as well.

"I understand your pain Just like You understand mine. You had no one, You suffer alone with no one to understand you. You never had a friend to help you." Naruto then went in in a hug. Gaara gasped at this. He has literally Never been hugged before. a single tear came from Gaara's eyes

"so let me be your friend and help you fight the pain" they then separated and Naruto gave him some space. He extended his hand to Gaara for him to reach out. Gaara put his hand out with hope in his Eyes.

Kakashi and rin watched in joy and pride seeing Their sensei's child grow up as such. Hiruzen Was Happy that Naruto finally found someone he can relate to. However all the joy was gone when they heard what sounded like a flock of bird.

Gaara saw Sasuke right behind Naruto with His hand cloaked in lightning. His Eyes widened when he saw him lung the attack towards his first friend. "CHIDORI!"

Sasuke slammed the Chidori In Someone's chest, however, The Ruckus caused dust to rise and their chakra signatures are far too similar to tell apart. when the dust settled, Sasuke looked up in attempt to see the blond 'dobe' in his hands, but instead of blond he saw red, Gaara ran Right in front of Naruto. Naruto looked at him Wide eyed. Gaara was facing Naruto and gave a small smile. "Thank you" Gaara said, while blood ran from his mouth, "I wish we were able to get to know each other a little more before it came to this"

Naruto looked at him with a look of disbelief as tears ran freely from his eyes "why?"

Gaara began to lose conscious but the smile on his face never left "because that's... what ... friends... d-do... r-right? S-so t-t-than-n-nk y-y-ou"

And with that he lost all consciousness and his head fell forward. Sasuke saw this and smirked. He completely ripped his hand out of the boy and smiled when he fell on Naruto.

Naruto looked at the dead body but couldn't believe what just Happened. His friend was gone because of someone else he also called friend. A man who just so happened to be an Uchiha. 'It was an Uchiha who killed my family, and now An Uchiha who killed my friend. It's always the Uchiha. Everything that happens, It's all thanks to THE UCHIHA!'

His eyes then formed into pure black orbs that looked like death. Sasuke immediately felt the KI which was strong enough to kill a kage, but he was so afraid, He couldn't move. 'what happened, He's just a dobe, why does he make me feel so weak... NO! I'm an Uchiha! I won't let him treat me like I'm Inferior'

Out of pride he ran to Naruto and tried to punch him, but it was like punching steel. Naruto didn't even move from the punch while sasuke's hand broke on Naruto's face. Naruto then put Gaara's body down and looked at the Uchiha who was holding his hand out in pain. Sasuke stopped when he noticed Naruto was once again standing, looking at him. He then paled when he heard Naruto's next words,

 **"I am the Alpha Jinchuuriki, and your death."**

Before Anyone could do anything Naruto was right in front of Sasuke in one-tail state with a look of death across him. He lifted his hand and prepared to kill him.

"w-wait!" Sasuke yelled "p-p-please, I-I-I d-d-don't w-w-w-want t-t-to d-d-d-d-d-die" Naruto then looked around and saw all the angry ninja around the Barrier trying to break it, but no avail. He then saw another barrier appear with the Hokage and Orochimaru on the top. He then looked at Sasuke and put his hand down.

'a land of peace, yet it brings nothing but war, and death' Naruto looked at sasuke who was scared shitless. Naruto breathed in, Making Sasuke think he would kill him now only to meet an ear piercing roar that cuased everyone to cover their ears. He roared for a good two minutes and saw as sasuke's body dropped out of exhaustion. Naruto then went back to Gaara and picked his body Up and Shunshined away.

* * *

 **A/N: So there's my first chapter, I hope you like it,**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Hey Guys. I just want to thank the few people that have already started following my story. I am in need, however, of a beta reader, so if you are interested, tell me via review or PM.**

 **disclaimer: I own a scented candle... but not Naruto :'(**

* * *

 **tsuchi no kuni**

"Hey, Han," Roshi called out. "What do you think of my new blades? I just finished making them" (Roshi is a blacksmith when not on missions. Since he is a lava-style user, I thought it would fit his character quite well.) Han turned to see his friend's workmanship. Though he doesn't show it, he enjoys watching his friend craft his weapons. He saw they were both katanas reaching three feet each, but what caught his eye is that they were both blood red with a flame like design on the sharp edge. "Pardon me for asking" Han began, "but what is with their color? does it have an ability like those of the seven swordsmen?"

Han looked to his friend and smiled and gave a nod of approval "similar to them in many ways. however, they ca-" right before they could do anything they caught an ear peircing roar that only they could here Even though they were alone, they had a feeling that they were the only one who heard it, the only ones who _can_ hear it.

"that couldn't mean what I think it means" Han asked getting out of his surprised state.

Roshi looked to his stoic friend, but ignored his question. "we have to go" Roshi stated.

Han nodded without complaint knowing the answer

* * *

 **Kumogakure**

"Try not to get to slow! Keep your opponent on the go! And make your movements like a gentle flow YA KNOW! WWHHEEE!" Bee yelled

Ai looked at his brother in frustration. He wanted him to get Yugito in control of her bijuu but they couldn't cooperate with one another. Bee thought she was too uptight especially for her age. yugito thought Bee was a joke and he could never take anything seriously. In other words, they were polar opposites.

"would you stop rapping for once in your life" she asked in an irratated tone

as they continued to argue, an anbu jumped to the raikage and whispered something

"I'm going to head back to the office. Continue with your training."

When the Raikage entered his office. He saw the Anbu captain with a scroll in his hands. "Raikage-sama, Urgent news from konoha." Ai then grabbed the scroll and read it, but when he did, he heard a roar making his eyes widen. He ran out of the room and to where the jinchuuriki were battling, only to find them gone.

* * *

 **Kirigakure**

" Ahh! how can you stay so quiet for so long Uta-kun?" Hotaru asked while in a meditative position.

Utakata looked at the beautiful young woman and smiled "It's easy when you have something to think abo-"

just then Utakata heard the roar and stood up.

"we need to go,"

Hotaru was about to question him but he continued,

"It's a calling for the jinchuuriki," he said silencing all her questions. she knew what the jinchuuriki mean to him, and didn't question him.

"what does it mean?" she asked,

"It means there's a new alpha"

* * *

 **Takigakure**

"Hey look, I found the demon!" a random villager called pointing at Fuu. Fuu heard him and began to worry. They denied her the privilege to enter the chunin exams out of fear of the demon getting too strong. Sadly, since most of the genin and Jonin that didn't ostracize her were at the exams, No one was able to stop the villagers and remaining ninja from doing what they see fit.

"Yeah you're right, Lets have some fun with her" A ninja called getting a couple cheers. Fuu ran as fast as she could, but she could not outrun a jonin. they chased her into an alley way so no one can see them. The villagers and ninja grinned evilly as she was held down.

"Let's put this accursed body to some good use" one of the ninja said as they began to rip off her clothing

(I won't be saying what they'll be doing because it's wrong and I never liked the Idea of rape. let alone write about it. just imagine what happened for yourself cause I'm not writing it.)

As soon as they were done, they fixed their clothing and left her to rot. She laid there frozen with silent tears with blood all over her legs, too frail and tired to do anything. she just laid there crying feeling completely helpless. she continued until she heard the roar calling for her. And she felt something she hasn't felt in a long time,

Hope

 **Twenty minutes later:** **A** **few miles out of konoha**

Naruto was running at full speed. Gaara was on his shoulder unconscious, but still breathing slightly. The village was in complete Havoc, and he couldn't do anything about it without risking his or Gaara's life. So he just kept running. he stopped when he heard five Chakra signatures coming at him, two were high genin low chunin, one was high jonin, and the last two were mid Kage. He turned around to see gaara's siblings, kakashi, Jiraiya, and Rin.

"What are you guys doing here!" Naruto yelled at them, Upset that they followed him.

"Naruto-" Jiraiya began, but Naruto interrupted him

"no! I'm not going back to that damn village! I've been hurt too much in there! The Council, the civilians, That damn _Uchiha_ " he said with venom for the last name.

"The village has lost it's will of fire. It's nothing more than turmoil and destruction. I don't want to go there, but I don't want the will of fire to die out. I will make my own village where the will of fire can burn on and people can live in joy and peace. My dream is no longer to be hokage... but Heiwakage of Yorokobigakure! (peace shadow of the hidden joy)(that has to be the corniest thing I ever wrote, but screw it! It's naruto! everything else won't be as shiny and jolly)

Jiraiya looked at him and smiled. "we weren't here to stop you," He said surprising Naruto, but before he could ask why, kakashi stood up and continued

"when the Sandaime began to fight orochimaru, he told us to come and help you any way possible even if we have to leave the village."

Naruto was shocked at this. He thought everyone saw him as a burden. Here they are willing to join him on his journey.

Rin then walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder making him look up at her

She smiled warmly at him. She always saw Naruto as a little brother. "Us jinchuuriki need to stick with each other and..." she hesitated feeling a little weirded out saying this, "we need our alpha

* * *

 **A/N: and there you have it. my second chapter. I'm sorry that this chapter was so short, I'll try to make the next one longer. this was just to introduce you to the other jinchuuriki and there current status. When it comes to pairings it'll be as follows**

 **Naruto and fuu**

 **Gaara and yugito**

 **kakashi and rin**

 **Utakata and Hotaru**

 **POSSIBLE PAIRS**

 **Roshi and mei**

 **Han and shizuka**

 **And I don't know adout killer bee.**

 **and also, please review, I would love to hear your opinion**

 **that's all for now Ja Ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N/ Hey there!**

 **sladerules here and I am so sorry for the prolonged time for the Uzumaki returns I've been very busy and haven't been able to make time for it, But I have not abandoned it, I just need to postpone the story for a little bit until I have free time. Now to answer the few reviews I've gotten**

 **Vulkhanos: For all you who like fuu as a character, I'm sorry I decided for her to be raped. She is one of my personal favorites as well, but I want it to be like her in a worried and uneasy state for Naruto to fix, and just being beat up won't do that. Rape, is an intense problem that several people suffer, who usually end up antisocial and fearful, which is precisely what i want Fuu to be so Naruto can help her. ( SPOILER: Fuu will find and kill the men who raped her later in the story one day)**

 **BLACKHELL95 and MircThomas19: Thank you very much for your support I will do my best**

 **Kid Panther Lover: oh god thank you! to be honest, I was on a writer's block because I wasn't sure what would happen next, then I read your review and I was so happy with how you feel that it convinced me to take a cold shower and continue because it means a lot that you like my work and I won't let you down**

 **for that's my Nindo.**

 **MY NINJA WAY!**

 **Now on to the chapter**

 **Naruto meets Fuu**

 **don't own Naruto, If I did, then special eyes shouldn't amount to ultra powered immortal monsters except for the rikudo sannin because he had more than enough chakra to support it**

* * *

 **konohagakure: council room**

"Now what Danzo?" Asked Koharu. looking at Danzo sitting at the Hokage's desk.

It's been two hours since Orochimaru's attack and the leaf was in havoc . due to Jiraiya mysteriously disappearing In the middle of the attack, The only one present that could take the Hokage mantle was Danzo. He wanted to make Naruto a weapon and as a bonus, give him Kakashi's sharingan making him twice as powerful, only to find neither were able to be found, ruining his plan. Not only that, but the Sanbi jinchuuriki was nowhere to be seen. the only one that he could salvage was the Uchiha. The fear Sasuke had when he saw the Jinchuuriki attack caused him to unlock the fully matured three-tomoed sharingan. But with the curse mark, There was no doubt that he will try to make his way to Orochimaru. Long story short, getting the throne of Hokage wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

"we need to rebuild as quickly as possible, but Not the chunin or above, they need to be at constant watch Over the perimeter due to our weakened state. We will try to get Nami to assist in the rebuilding . We will continue with this until we're at a stable state."

"and the Genin?" Homura asked

"The Genin will search for the kyuubi Jinchuuriki and bring him back. He is a valuable asset to the village and will make a perfect weapon" and with that, they accepted the answer and the meeting was over. Leaving Danzo alone and frustrated. Just where could those people be?

* * *

 **On the road to Nami**

The Seven ninja have been running for two hours enjoying the peaceful silence. Gaara woke up not to long after they began their journey, but After Naruto explained, he accepted the extra audience, silently. They planned on heading to Nami for the Time being Until he was ready to begin searching for the other jinchuuriki. since then, He has been mentally planning a training regimen for him with Kurama.

'I feel like I should begin training with my wind styles, maybe even try enhancing my weapons like Asuma does' Naruto thought

 **"While I like the sound of enhancing weaponry, That form of kenjutsu was invented by the Sarutobi clan. What you should do is get a nice blade of your own to begin the Uzumaki style training. Or since the Uzumaki have already died, why not try to get a different weapon?"** Kurama commented thinking about the rikudo's staff,

 **"but enough about kenjutsu, How are you coming on with your kekkei genkai (do not know how to spell that so** **sorry)?" he said trying to shake off the thought of the old sage.** Naruto sighed at this. being from the Uzumaki clan, he had been able to take fuuinjutsu and kenjutsu like a fish to water, being class 6 sealer, has a high affinity to water with a secondary affinity of wind, increased sensing and healing abilities, and a chance at the two kekkei genkai, the medical chakra transfer (karin's ability), or the Chakra chains (kushina's abilities). Naruto is capable of the chakra chains, but he can only produce ten to twelve at a time, unlike his mother who could form up to thousands of them with ease.

'to be honest, I don't know. I need to work on my chakra control before I get anywhere. Ero-sennin already released the seal, so I have enough chakra. all i need is to work a little harder on my control and I'll be closer to what kaa-chan was. I can try the flying hiraishin after jiraiya names me the new sage of mt. myoboku. So all I can do is work chakra control and try to perfect the rasengan, which I'm pretty close to doing. However, we'll need to get to Nami before we do anything.' and with that he ended the conversation.

"we're almost at Nami," Kakashi said breaking the silence. "I wonder how everyones holding up there."

Naruto smiled at the thought, 'I can't wait to see Inari and his family. I hope they are ready for us 'cause I could use a little less to worry about'

"hey, Zabuza's sword is still there right?" Rin asked curiously

naruto looked at her curiously, "yeah why?"

"because, you should think about weilding it, you already started kenjutsu, so might as well."

Naruto pondered the thought, It was a really interesting idea and he could do wonders with that sword, but he still missed him and didn't feel comfortable removing the sword from his grave. "I'll think about it, but-" but before he could he sensed negative emotion, sadness. jiraiya noticed the emotion change in naruto and asked "what do you sense?

"i sense someone upset and very down" after he said that, he heard a gasp. Gaara began to go on defensive but naruto stopped him,

"Wait, I don't think they mean harm, Come on out!"

it took a moment, but out came a girl about Naruto's age wearing a white midriff with a white skirt. She was tanned and had green hair but what caught his attention was her stunning orange eyes. Naruto got rid of the orange jumpsuit, but for ninja purposes. Otherwise he loved the color orange. the fact that her eyes were orange made naruto's cheeks heat up a little but not enough for anyone to notice.

"He-hello, are you the alpha?" everyones eyes widened at this, even Kurama's. they were about to talk but she continued

"I-I am fuu, the n-nanabi j-j-jinchuuriki. C-c-chomei said I would find you here" she said looking away being shy (this is why she was raped, I needed her self esteem broken so Naruto can fix it. Now stop it. I love fuu as much as you guys do).

Getting a confirm from Gaara, Rin, and Naruto, the rest calmed down. Naruto then walked up And stretched his hand out but stopped when he saw her cower back, It was then that kurama called on him, **" Wait kit she has a scent on her, I only smell it when people are forced into sexual interaction"** when he finished, Naruto had a deep feeling of regret and sorrow for her. He's been beaten and left for dead, but never raped. Naruto then looked and began to smell blood on her and saw the dry blood on her

"who did it" Naruto said with clear anger in his voice she knew exactly what he was talking about the others then saw what he saw and waited for an answer

"well...

 **CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU**

 **Haha I'm so evil. sorry for not updating for such a long time, summer was insanely busy and I had summer school too so yeah it was tiresome. this was supposed to be longer, but this was more of an introduction, so sorry if it sucked. I'll try better next chapter.**

 **I have Chosen Ryuuzetsu to be paired with killer Bee because, I don't know I like her as a character and it'll be interesting.**

 **don't forget to review**


	4. Chapter 3 5

**A/N: Hello there! Sladerules here. I'm gonna have to say sorry, this is not a full chapter, this was supposed to be part of the last chapter, but I wrote it in another format and didn't notice until after words. Now before I begin, I want to introduce one of my other fics Ill be making in a few months:**

 **This story takes place takes after the battle between him and sasuke. Due to killing Sasuke, Kaguya escapes from that realm and enters a different reality with another godlike being in an attempt to recreate the mayhem in the Elemental nation , Unable to stop her alone, and with everyone else dead, Naruto collects Sasuke's rinnegan and prepares to look for the next Indra descendant, Raven of the teen titans.**

 **Dc crossover and Naruto has all of the tailed beasts in him and go into Ashura mode along with Sasuke's lone rinnegan. Naruto will teach Raven sage mode, but won't be as strong as Naruto. I'll begin writing that when school starts, Now on with Alpha Jinchuuriki.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Me: People seem to like my story anyways so why would I need to own Naruto**

 **INNER ME: BECAUSE WE CAN'T MAKE IT OFFICIAL WITHOUT OWNING IT**

 **Me: God your right! I'm coming for you Kishimoto!**

* * *

"Well... there was a lot of chunin and civilians, so it was hard to determine who they were, but..." Fuu trailed off looking to the side

"But what" Naruto said in a comforting voice, "Don't worry We're gonna help you.". Even though he was furious with the fact, He wouldn't want to scare her after what she's been through.

Kakashi looked at him in pride, As did Jiraiya. 'You've acted so much like Minato-san/sensei, he'd be so proud' they both thought. feeling a little better with Naruto's calming voice, Fuu continued,

"His name was Suien. He was the sensei of me and My teammates, Shibuki and Sutorimu (Oc character, doesn't matter). they both went to the Chunin exams alone while Suien stayed along with me saying that the demon doesn't deserve to be given a chance of higher ranking. I thought It was just his basic hatred over me" she began to tear up "until h-he held me down... and..." she couldn't hold in the tears and closed the distance between the two and started to sob in Naruto's anbu vest uncontrollably. Naruto, surprised by her Sudden course of Action, just closed her into a comforting hug as she cried on.

After a few minutes, that felt like hours for the two jinchuuriki, the ichibi jinchuuriki broke the silence. "I don't mean to be a bother Naruto-sama, but we should keep going" Gaara walked up and put his hand On Naruto, when he did they all froze and their eyes changed. Naruto's became red and with slit pupils, Gaara's became of Shukaku's and Fuu's were orange with hexagons all over it like that of an insect. The others began to worry, until Rin clarified, "don't worry, they are fine. they just entered a shared mindscape for all of the jinchuuriki. Here I will join them and see what they are talking about."

And with that, she held onto Gaara's shoulder and closed her right eye while her left eye turned red with three rings and the others just watched in curiosity.

* * *

 **A/N: and that was the true cliffhanger. Sorry to disappoint you guys but I don't know how to start the next chapter with this. I promise the next chapter will be FAR longer than this**


	5. coming soon

**A/N: Hey guys! Saderules here! So today's My B-DAY! yay! I'm terrified! It's hard to imagine I'm 16 already! I remember when I used to look up to the 16 year olds in 2nd grade and fantasizing the day I drive a car, and now I can drive a car! It's petrifying! so I'm not gonna write my fics today, gonna hang with family today after school. Instead I'm gonna write a challenge Because I want to write a story like this, but I have 3 others to write. When I complete one of my stories, I'll come back to this Idea, regardless if someone has already tried it. IT WAS MY IDEA TO BEGIN WITH! I CAN GO BACK TO IT IF I WANT! I simply want to see others' way of writing my story. I WILL come back to it. So no hating about it. thank you.**

* * *

What if instead of a chunin exams determining the rank, There is a jinchuuriki tournament, and the last jinchuuriki standing claims victory along with a reward from each village, and possible rank of Sannin. That is, if the Akatsuki do not interfere.

Tactical naruto. Knows sage mode, fuuton, suiton, hiraishin, one handed rasengan, chakra chains, and can go full bijuu mode, but can't combine them yet. Has kubikiribocho, two katanas and is 16. seal master and weapons expert. Narufuu and Gaara will be paired with yugito, but mainly focusing on Naruto's relationship.

Minato is dead, unsure about kushina. Itachi still in village, unsure about Sasuke. akatsuki will have some villains originally from Fairytail as members. Not an x-over though, they use chakra not magic. earthland doesn't exist. tournament includes multiple challenges, and ends with a one-on-one battle.

* * *

 **Again, I will write my own version of this. I'm just spreading out the Idea. This is my Idea for the Jinchuuriki arena. Feel free to try the Idea out, but PM me so I can read it myself, and give me credit along with informing of the soon-to-be story!**

 **That's all for now**

 **Ja ne!**


	6. taking a break

**A/N: Hey there! Sladerules here! You might be upset about this, but I won't be posting any chapters until a few days after thanksgiving. I need to take a tome off and focus on school and home.**

 **I will be posting the chapters in an order when I return.**

 **here is the order:**

 **Alpha jinchuuriki**

 **Nine clans**

 **Gate of the nine tails: Naruto!**

 **Uzumaki returns**

* * *

 **Here are other fics I'll be working on soon:**

 **The Fox and the Raven: Naruto/Teen Titans**

 **Jinchuuriki tournament: jinchuuriki fic**

 **The wisp from the fox's tongue: Naruto/Brave Fanfic**

 **Other than that, I'll see you again after thanksgiving**

 **Ja ne!**


End file.
